Birth Date
by LilyGhost
Summary: What was supposed to be a typical lazy summer day turns into a special one for more than just Stephanie and Ranger.


**Everybody and anything familiar still belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine alone.**

I've grown to tolerate summer days like this one. The sun's wide awake and ready to play by five A.M, even when I'm nowhere near ready to join it or the land of the living. A breeze is usually still detectable until at least ten. And the weather turns too hot and muggy for anyone to want to do anything except sit on their couch and watch a movie, eating ice cream to cool off rather than bitch to Dillon that the A/C isn't working again.

That was the day I had mapped out for myself anyway, until Ranger appeared in my bedroom right as I was walking out of my bathroom. I'd been feeling momentarily productive and switched out my sleeping tank top and boxers for a short, ocean blue and white, tropical print, halter-style sundress that only required underwear since it had a built-in bra. If I can't be on a beach, I could still look the part. And if anyone knocked on my door, I'd be decent while still attempting to stay cool.

Since Ranger can adapt to - and survive - any environment he's put in, something as benign as the temperature outside or inside my apartment wouldn't phase him. He wasn't going for a ' _do nothing_ ' day that we can blame Mother Nature for. Instead, he wanted me to actually go out into it with him.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going if you want me to agree quickly?" I asked him, the heat not totally sucking the life out of my curiosity. "It'd be faster than me asking a ton of questions."

"I want you to trust me to know what you're okay with and what you'll enjoy."

"I do trust you," I told him. "I just wasn't planning on doing anything today, let alone go on a mystery date with Batman."

"Don't think about it, Babe, just do it."

"What are you ... a walking Nike ad now?"

"No. I'm a man who wants you to agree to spend the weekend with me somewhere other than here."

"But ..."

" _No buts_. Just go pick up your shoulder bag and come with me."

"I'm not dressed ..."

"You look as beautiful as you always do."

"Thank you, but I don't have anything packed. And there's also Rex ..."

"Ella's got both covered. She's coming to pick up the furball once she's finished making his vermin-friendly snacks. He'll be fine without you for a few days. Stop thinking and worrying ... and just trust me."

"Famous last words," I said under my breath, but I wasn't surprised to feel myself walking to my closet. "Since you know me so well and all ... am I going to be happier wherever we're going wearing heels or flip-flops?"

"I believe you'd be more comfortable physically in flip-flops, but you'll be emotionally more secure in heels."

I couldn't resist stopping my forward progress to head in the other direction and kiss him. "You _really do_ know and understand me, don't you?"

"Better than you do yourself."

I let my hand linger at his waist and then trailed my fingertips along the body of his t-shirt as I went to go slip my FMPs on. He decided to leave nothing to chance, and he'd gone into the kitchen while I'd been rooting around for my favorite black heels. He had my shoulder bag in his hand by the time I stood upright again.

"Okay, I can take a hint and accept a date. Let me just swipe on some mascara and lip gloss and I'll be good to go."

"You're perfect as is, Steph."

"Of course _you_ think so ... you never seem to notice my flaws, but I'll be even more perfect if you give me a sec."

I only spent two minutes on my face since I'll probably look like I'm melting by the time we hit the lobby. I was saying "Bye" to Rex in less than five. Ranger got all the doors for me and kept my body tucked under his arm the rest of the time until we got to his Turbo. _His_ kind of hot, and the heat he generates, I have absolutely no problem with.

"I'm so glad this thing's air-conditioner works," I said, carefully keeping the material of my dress between my bare legs and the seat, after he opened the passenger's side door for me and watched me buckle myself it.

"I noticed your apartment's A/C wasn't."

"It currently wants to stay in Sahara-mode more than an Arctic visit, but it's not too bad as long as you don't move."

"You know you can use my apartment until it cools off," he said, shutting my door and leaving me to pick apart that offer, wondering if there's a deeper meaning somewhere inside it.

"You wouldn't mind me and Rex staying until Fall?" I asked, as he angled himself behind the wheel and started the Porsche and the cool air that brought immediate relief.

"I'd be happy to have you stay until this Fall ... or the Fall of 2087."

I studied the beautifully sculpted side of his face until he turned his chocolately-brown eyes on me.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not kidding?" I said to him.

"Because I'm not. When I gave you the key fob to my building and my apartment and told you that you're welcome anytime, I meant it. You can show up whenever you want and stay for as long as you need to."

Something in his tone and body language had me pressing for specifics. "What do _you_ need?"

"The 2087 date."

" _Okkkay_ ," I said, oddly flustered, happy, _and_ terrified.

"You asked."

"Yep ... and I can't say that I'm sorry I did. I guess we have a lot to discuss when we get back from wherever you're taking me, don't we?"

"We do. It's not too far a drive to the private airstrip, but we'll have a chance to get a jumpstart on that conversation since we have the weekend together."

"We're flying somewhere?"

"Yes. There's someone I've been waiting to meet and some people I'd like to introduce you to."

"Who?"

"Merrick Pierson, a Soldier I've served with multiple times over the years, his wife Katarina, and their _in the process of being born_ son, who I've already been appointed Godfather to."

"Hold on ... you're bringing me to the birth of your friend's baby?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yes. I wanted to stick close in case they need something, and I figured after he's born, you and I would stay the weekend and have an extended date to celebrate multiple things."

"This isn't just pizza and a movie," I said, still not quite grasping the enormity of this, as he drove us to the mini-airport. "This is a _major_ moment in your friend's life ... and in yours as a God Daddy. I mean, you're already used to being my Cuban Sex God, but this is different."

"It is a big deal for all involved, which is why I wanted you with me and I couldn't waste much time convincing you that you belonged there beside me. The only people I'd want to share this with is you and Julie. She couldn't be here, though she expects an immediate picture of him, but I needed you to be. Without even consciously thinking about it, I headed straight to your building when Merrick called and said that Kat is actively in labor."

"I can't believe this."

" _Should_ I have told you ahead of time?" He asked, taking my hand with the one not on the wheel and kissing the back of it.

"No. One, because you're right ... I would've argued for a good half hour that I don't have the right to be there, or that they wouldn't want to meet anyone for the first time under these circumstances. And two, this way you know I agreed to a weekend with you because I wanted to spend time with you, not just to help you celebrate a special moment in your life."

I got another kiss, this one to my knuckles before he let me go to park.

"Will we get there in time?" I asked, after we were seated on something that suspiciously felt like another Rangeman-owned mode of transportation.

"That's the reason for the jet. If we miss the moment his birth is announced, we'll still be there not long after."

That works for me. I tried not to be nervous about meeting someone important to Ranger, but he never would've asked me to come with him if he was worried I'd embarrass him or make an idiot of myself. And I was telling myself up until we arrived in Chicago that Merrick is just like my Rangeguys, he just lives further away.

Thanks to Tank and Ella, a car and two suitcases were waiting for us when we landed. I was then told we have a suite booked in a hotel I know I'll have to send pictures of to Mary Lou for her to believe I'd stayed inside it, but we went right to the hospital before checking in. Ranger called Merrick to say we're in his city and on our way, and he was informed that our God Baby - which is how I'd begun to think of him - hadn't arrived yet, but it wouldn't be long.

As usual, the action kicked up once we appeared on the scene. I didn't get to meet the Pierson family until after little Vinson Isaiah Pierson was born. My nerves had morphed into excitement as I paced the length of the waiting room, in-between plastering myself to Ranger's side in the uncomfortable hospital seats.

In the past, I didn't think I wanted kids or even a proud, dark-haired husband beaming at me like Merrick is currently looking at his family, but I have to admit, the picture is a pretty appealing one. I'd put him and Katarina both in their late twenties, but they appeared way more mature now than I am, since I'm more nervous about this baby-thing than they seem to be ... and _they're_ the ones that are now responsible for the tiny, black-haired, brown-eyed munchkin who was staring up at his mom's exhausted yet ecstatic face.

"Maybe I should go back to the waiting room," I whispered to Ranger, as we stepped into their ' _we just had a baby!'_ room.

I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

The arm around me not only tightened, it moved me forward. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Pierson," Ranger said all official-like, sticking out a hand for Merrick to shake.

But it's clear to me that there's a genuine friendship outside of their Commander/Order-Following Soldier relationship, because Ranger allowed one of those guy hugs that involves only one arm and some back slaps that to me actually sound painful. In the control room, I've stared in fascination for longer than I'll ever admit to when the guys have exhibited similar affectionate gestures.

"Thanks," Merrick told Ranger. "Kat soldiered through better than I did on a few of our hairier missions."

"You can take a bullet, but you can't pass a human," his wife replied, kissing their baby's wrinkly forehead when he started making noises like he knew he was being discussed. "Men may think they're _stronger_ , but women are way _tougher_."

"Amen on that one," I said, drawing their attention.

"So this is _The Stephanie_?" Merrick asked Ranger.

"It is. Pierson, Kat, meet Stephanie Plum."

I gave them a finger-wave. "Hi. Nice to meet you ... and congratulations. Sorry for crashing a family moment."

"You _are_ family, Stephanie," Merrick assured me. "When a guy saves your ass enough times, he becomes a part of yours. It was obvious to me and the guys that Ranger loves you, even though he only allowed himself to mention you a handful of times. That makes you part of him. And I don't mind another person telling me how perfect my two babies ... my wife and son ... are."

Ranger and I turned to look at Kat and Vinson. "He's only a few minutes old and he's already a ' _V.I.P._ '," I noted, causing a laugh and more proud smiles from the new parents, who apparently named him without considering all the possibilities his initials provide.

"He's also a ' **V** ery **I** mpressive **P** ierson'," Ranger's friend said, playing along with a grin before focusing on his family again.

My body did all kinds of uncomfortable things when Merrick kissed Kat and picked up baby Vinson, giving him a kiss too before passing him to Ranger to hold. Five teeny fingers kept trying to disappear into his GodBaby's mouth as our V.I.P. yawned around them before adorably gumming the backs of them. I was toast. I'm not much of a churchgoer, or one at all, but if they need a Godmother, I'll send them my resume in the morning.

They even let me hold him for a few seconds after Ranger did. Julie got her picture, but they were all clearly exhausted so we stayed for only a couple of minutes after that.

"Stephanie and I are sticking around until Sunday night," Ranger told them as we said goodbye. "If you need anything, or need some help getting settled at home, call me. If you're in favor of a more quiet homecoming, we'll stop by just before we leave and drop off what we got him."

"Ranger not only loves spoiling people, he's thorough about it. Just on the flight here, I'm pretty sure he got Vinson's college tuition taken care of."

"If I didn't know him, I'd swear you're shitting me," Merrick said, giving my guy a nod that said more than words could.

"You're welcome at our place any time," Kat said, causing Ranger to lift an eyebrow at me as a reminder of his earlier apartment offer.

As we were in the elevator on the way down to the parking lot, Ranger spoke, becoming even more serious than he's already been today.

"Do you remember when I told you that my life doesn't lend itself to relationships?"

"Yeah. You said it around the same time I didn't think _my_ life did, either. It's ironic that we seemed to be in a relationship anyway."

"Since Merrick met Kat, he's helped me see that I can have the life I love _and_ the woman I can't live without. It is possible for me to have my Babe ... and eat her, too."

My face went from a happy pink color to bright freakin' red. "Are you 'stating your intentions' or just trying to turn me on?"

"Both. I'm also being honest. I love you, Steph. I want you in every area of my life, for the rest of my life, because you've been the driving force behind mine."

With declarations like that, I would've given him anything he wanted in that moment ... a kiss, my kidney, even a baby as cute as his Godson.


End file.
